Promise To Stay Conscious
by BubbleSnake
Summary: Ceci est une TRADUCTION d'une fic en anglais de ORANGESHOE. Yata remarquait la façon dont Saruhiko tirait sur les manches de son sweat parfois, et ça lui rappelait quand ils étaient enfants.


_Ce couple est vraiment troooop adorable alors je n'ai pas résisté. Amusez-vous bien !_

* * *

Yata remarquait la façon dont Saruhiko tirait sur les manches de son sweat parfois, et ça lui rappelait quand ils étaient enfants.

Quand Saruhiko ne portait que des vêtements trop grands et trop larges, et que le soleil brillait un peu plus facilement, les cernes sous ses yeux n'étaient pas aussi sombres et la lueur dans ses yeux n'était pas aussi terne.

C'est un processus de guérison, se rappela-t-il. Ils y travaillaient tous les deux. Et Saruhiko est revenu de loin dans leur relation.

Yata aussi.

(Enfin, il espérait. Il essayait de ne pas en douter.)

Parfois, il regardait Saruhiko, en commençant par le bout des mains en train de rouler gentiment le fil de ses écouteurs entre la pulpe de ses doigts, puis ses manches tirées sur ses articulations, il suit la douce matière jusqu'à son cou, son visage, et Yata pouvait à peine croire que c'est réel.

Sauf qu'il savait que ça l'était car il pouvait sentir son visage lui faire mal parce qu'il souriait trop. Il pouvait presque déjà entendre Saruhiko se moquer de lui de sa voix traînante, mais il n'en avait rien à faire. Il n'en n'avait jamais rien eu à faire. Il était juste… Tellement heureux. Pourquoi devrait-il le cacher ?

Aujourd'hui, il était difficile de dire ce qui s'est passé il y a longtemps ou non. Yata se rappelait de la réconciliation. Et choisit de ne pas se souvenir de sa confession gênante pendant cette nuit à la soirée du Sceptre 4 où il n'avait absolument pas envie d'aller, sauf que Saruhiko avait refusé de se sociabiliser et Yata n'allait plus tolérer ça maintenant, alors ils avaient décidé d'y aller ensemble et il y avait dû avoir une sorte de stupide magie du Sceptre 4 en route parce qu'il y avait eu la danse et puis le belvédère et ouais, il ne voulait définitivement pas s'en rappeler.

Les choses n'avaient jamais été parfaites ou sans problèmes entre eux. Mais honnêtement, quand est-ce que la vie suivait le plan ? Yata tendit la main pour retirer quelques cheveux du visage de Saruhiko ses longs cheveux indisciplinés, un peu plus courts à présent, bouclant toujours au bout parce qu'il jouait avec et qu'il les coiffait, mais ses longues mèches étaient toujours là. Saru ne pouvait pas être Saru sans cheveux sur son visage, songea-t-il.

Le mouvement tira Saruhiko de son hébétude, son visage pâle se tournant Yata qui sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il se retrouvait toujours sans voix à chaque fois qu'il voyait ces yeux alertes et froids baisser leur garde lorsque leurs regards se croisaient. Comme si c'était naturel, comme si la rencontre de leurs yeux était tout ce dont il avait besoin pour se sentir en sécurité.

Le visage de Yata était brûlant et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de fixer les draps. Leurs draps. Alors qu'ils étaient assis sur leur lit. Il passa ses doigts dessus, les lissant, essayant de se souvenir du nombre de fils de ce set et pourquoi Saruhiko avait autant insisté pour les avoir. Les fils sont des fils, une couverture tient chaud et les draps vont sur le lit, mais Saruhiko avait prétendu s'en moquer lorsque Yata avait montré son incompréhension. Alors, bien sûr, au final, ils les avaient pris.

Ça le faisait sourire d'y penser encore plus lorsqu'il entendit un familier 'tch' et qu'il sentit la bosse à côté de lui se rapprocher un peu plus, installant sa tête contre son cou et appuyant son dos sur l'épaule. Il songea que c'était incroyable qu'ils aient autant progressé, que ce genre d'affection était normal, accepté et même initié. Yata pouvait sentir Saruhiko se relaxer doucement contre son corps, et ça lui semblait parfait tandis qu'il fermait les yeux, tous les deux assis contre la tête de lit en admirant leur nouvelle chambre.

Plus de discussion à propos de traître, d'abandon.

Juste la promesse silencieuse de rester ensemble. Pour de bon cette fois.

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ! Comme toujours : je prends les conseils, les corrections, les messages pour l'auteur et les compliments !_


End file.
